Reading Between The Lines
by FrankCullen
Summary: Hopefully will progress to be a collection of letters between Ginny and Harry. Will they get back together? What does the future hold for them? Romance but a dash of humour as well. Spoilers. Post DH. HP/GW. Please R&R - better writer than summariser!


_Hi, once again, I own nothing. JKR is an amazing author._

_I hope you like. A little series of letters between Ginny and Harry, hopefully (according to my on-the-spot plan) leading right up to the Nineteen Years Later epilogue/chapter of DH._

_Does contain spoilers, as does most of my other work (:_

_Enjoy,_

_Love,_

_  
FrankCullen.  
xx_

**

* * *

**I've been thinking. About how much I want him back. About how STUPID he is to go to Auror training. They don't have a teach-yourself-at-home program, obviously. I haven't seen him in over 6 months. I think it's about time I set the record straight, once and for all.

I think I might write him a letter. Just a quick one.

* * *

**Hi Harry, just dropping a line.**

No. Too casual.

**Hi Harry, just ringing your bell.**

No... could be taken a few different ways. Shudder.

**Hey, dudeo, how's it hanging?!**

I sound like Ron when he's drunk. Not a good look.

**Hi Hazza! My main man!**

Yeowch. That's just painful. There's just so much wrong with that sentence.

**Harry. I love you. Goodbye. Fingers crossed.**

Sums up perfectly. But frankly, too short. And I can't be going and wasting parchment like that. Hmm. Ginny's one woman plan to save the planet from global warming and expensive parchment.

**

* * *

**

Ugh, I am such a wuss. But here goes.

* * *

**Hi Harry.**

**It's just a quick letter.**

...that's taken me an age to write, trying to think of the right thing to say – you don't know how much parchment I've wasted on you, you stupid boy that I can't get out of my head...

**I know how busy you must be, with Auror training and all.**

...why did you have to be an Auror? You couldn't have chosen a profession where I could look at you and talk to you every day, obviously...

**It's just, **

...not just – this is one of the most significant sentences I will ever write in my life coming up...

**I wanted to say something.**

...not just something... gasp...

**I want to get back together with you**.

I don't just want to, I need to. I love you, I never stopped loving you, you prune!

**I know it sounds insane,**

...no it doesn't, it sounds perfectly rational to me. But boys tend to freak out over this kind of thing. They scare so easily. Idiots.

**and that we broke up for a reason, but I think, personally, that reason is a little irrelevant now. **

...well, obviously. You broke up with me because you thought I could be put in danger by You Know Who and that he might use me to get to you. Did you really think I couldn't handle it? I'm a red head - strong. But too weak and squeamish to write this damned letter. Oh well, persevere...

**Given that you've defeated You Know Who. And that was the only thing stopping us from being together. **

...why can't I stop babbling about all this? Oh of course, because all of this mad talking is in my head, and Harry cannot actually hear the strange mutterings of my mind – thank God...

**I don't know if you still feel the same way about me as I evidently feel about you,**

...say yes you prune. I love you. Do I have to spell it out for you with phonetics cards designed for use on five year olds as they learn the alphabet?

**but, if you ever did decided to write back, **

...yes, yes, yes, yes, please...

**I'll be waiting for you until you give me a sign. **

...like maybe a bunch of hand-picked roses waiting at my front door? Or, on the other hand, nothing – I'll get the picture. Either. But I think we both know which one I would prefer...

**Please think about it. **

...please do. I can't imagine spending my life with anybody else... you heartbreaking mastermind of lurrrrve...

**Love, **

...is this sending out mixed messages? Oh well, screw it. I love him. No point lying to me or anybody else anymore. I love him. I LOVE him. Oh my god, I LOVE HIM? What the hell am I going to do? _...Uhh, Ginny, pull yourself together, send the letter, that's what you're going to do. Do it..._

**Ginny**

**x **

...mixed messages? To hell with the darned things...

* * *

I'll go and get Barney to go and send it. Barney is such a dear. So beautiful and so efficient.

Now, I might just go and sit by the door, and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

* * *

_Hope you liked! Read 'n Review, and I would be so happy! Thankyou. _

_If you like the format, I'll carry on, but if not, I'll leave it and put as a one-shot. (Which is why your comments are so important!)_

_Love,_

_FrankCullen  
xx_


End file.
